Why did this happen to Prue?
by PrueFanForever
Summary: Prue gets attacked and raped. I can't give away to much lol


Prudence Halliwell (Prue)- 18

Andrew Trudeau (Andy)- 18

Piper Halliwell- 15

Leonardo Wyatt (Leo)- 16

Phoebe Halliwell- 13

Cole Turner- 14

Paige Matthews-Halliwell- 11

Henry Mitchell- 12

Prue was walking home from school and getting near her car when she was grabbed from behind and punched in the eyes. She was thrown on the ground and dragged into the woods nearby. The man which Prue could not see because of swollen eyes, climbed on top of her, and took her clothes of and forced himself into her. She screamed for help but no one was anywhere near to hear her. He stabbed her and raped her again and banged her head on something hard making her vision blurry. He did the same thing over and over again till she was unconscious. Her world went black and she didn't scream anymore.

Paige was on her way home with her sister Piper, Henry, and Andy in his car. Phoebe walked to Cole's house which was in the woods so she never came home on time. Paige got out of the car and went into the house sat on the couch and called for Prue, when she had no answer she ran to Piper.

" Piper Isn't Prue always home before us?"

"Yes Paige she is why?"

"Well cuz I looked everywhere and there is no sign of her." Paige took out her phone and called Prue, then shut it.

" And she is not answering her phone."

"Hmm… I'll call Pheebs to keep an I out for her"

Piper picked up her phone and dialed Phoebe.

Phoebe was walking in the woods she always had a knife to protect her, when she saw a body laying on the ground , she saw it was Prue and ran to her the man that raped Prue grabbed her and Cole came up just in time to make the bastard leave.

" OMG.. Prue…"

Cole and Phoebe looked at Prue as Pheebs phone rang.

" Ello?"

" Pheebs?"

"Yeah Pips?"

" Keep an eye out for Prue.."

" Piper already found her, meet us at the hospital she's in bad shape."

Phoebe shut the phone and Cole got her into his car and drove to the hospital.

Piper, Andy, Henry, Leo and Paige appeared at the hospital.

" Prue Halliwell"

" One second… ok in room 415

" Thank you" They walked down there as the doctor came out.

"Are you all with Prue Halliwell?"

"Yes we are"

" Ok follow me, Phoebe and Cole are waiting also."

They came to a room where Phoebe and Cole were sitting.

" I'm afraid I have bad news not very good ones. Prue was definitely raped Phoebe you had asked that and it is Major injury. She was stabbed a lot as well, We have to do a rape kit on her when she wakes up, she is sleeping right now so I would not bother her, we also have to check for baby issues she may be pregnant we hope not but she may be. Ok family may go and see Prue."

Phoebe looked at the doctor. " Andy is her boyfriend can he come?"

" Yes he may come"

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Andy walked into Prue's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. Andy looked at her and Paige hugged him knowing how it felt to have someone like this. Phoebe started crying and Piper held her tightly. Prue moved her hand and opened her eyes which were still swollen.

"…Piper….Paige….Phoebe….Andy…?"

Andy stroked her hair. " Were here babe are you ok?"

" Just a little tired.

"Oh I am sorry babe I should have been there."

Prue touched Andy's hand to get him to stop talking.

"It was not your fault none of it was…"

The doctor came in with a kit and a nurse. " Ok we have to do the rape kit Prue who would you like to stay with you?"

" Andy and Piper"

Phoebe was happy it was not her. She could not stand doctors being around her sister she pulled Paige out as Andy sat down with Piper, the doctor was done and said she would be in a couple minutes. The doctor came back in and told them the news.

" Well… Prue had a horrible take out and the good thing is she is not pregnant but she has an infection from the man who did this." He gave Piper a medicine bottle. " These are the pills she has to take you may go home now."

The went back to Leo with Prue and he orbed everyone home. Prue fell asleep in Andy's arms and he took her up to his room and went down stairs and slept on the couch. Leo kissed Piper goodbye and orbed away. Cole kissed Phoebe goodbye and shimmered away and Henry said goodbye to Paige and went to his house next door.

**Tell me what you think I may continue.**

**PrueFanForever**


End file.
